Minako Akiyoshi (Case Closed)
Minako Akiyoshi (Yoshiko Sakakibara) is the hidden villainess of "Strategy Above the Depth". She was an architect hired by the Yashiro family to design the St. Aphrodite cruise ship and Hideto Yashiro's protege. Minako was introduced in the story by Hironari Kusaka, a scriptwriter and one of the main guests of the ship, to Kogoro Mouri and Conan Edogawa's group. However, Kogoro was unusually calm during their entire meeting instead of being his lecherous self when meeting beautiful woman, due to Minako greatly resembles his estranged wife, as suspected by his daughter Ran. The next day, Minako along with several important crew members became prime suspects in the murder of Chief Takae Yashiro and her father Entaro. Because Minako was able to provide an alibi at the time of both murders as she was conversing with Hironari through the phone about his screenplay, she was excluded from the list of suspects. After the police had left, Conan Edogawa had a meeting with Minako as he had suspected of Hironari using his conversation with her as an alibi to commit the murder due that apart from the beginning of the conversation everything else was one-sided. Once they had finished their meeting, Minako gave Conan a paper origami that she had been folding. Unexpectedly, Minako was confronted by Kogoro during the party that evening, with the Detective accusing her of being the culprit behind the murder of Takae and Entaro. Kogoro explained that Minako could've easily used her conversation with Hironari as an alibi for herself since the conversation itself was one-sided, and the her motive was because she had been in love with Hideto, who was murdered by Takae and Entaro who disguised the crime as an accident due to heart attack. After hearing his deduction, Minako retaliated that she and Hideto were never in a romantic relationship, and that using the conversation with Hironari as her own alibi was foolish and reckless since she would never have known if Hironari would stop speaking and ask her about anything else, causing Kogoro to realize the flaw in his own deduction. After Kogoro made up and excuse and left the party hall, Minako along with the other guests listened to Conan's deduction through Hiroshi Agasa about Hironari's role in the murder, concluding him as the murderer behind the cases and Hideto's supposed accident. However, following Hironari's arrest, it was revealed that Minako was in fact the true culprit behind all the murders. Toward the climax of the story, after all of the passengers and staff had evacuated from the ship, the evil Minako revealed her true nature to her final target Captain Wataru along with her deadly harpoon gun. The villainess revealed her true identity as the only daughter of Captain Okita by showing her father's favorite ship origami to him, before suggesting that they should converse before his final moment outside. After relocating to the deck, Minako proceeded to explain that she accidentally discovered the truth behind her father's death when Hironari arranged an interview with her about the ship. However, because Hironari kept asking more about the Yashiro family, Minako became suspicious of his intention and snooped out his computer when he went to the toilet, shockingly discovering the truth behind the case in the process. Still not believing in the fact, Minako visited her teacher Hideto and arranged a drinking session with him, with the drunk Hideto gleefully confessed the fact that the purpose of sinking the Yashiromaru ship was for insurance purpose. After having gotten this information, the villainess plotted to murder Hideto, Takae, Entaro, and finally Wataru for being responsible for her father's death. As she was about to shoot Wataru, Minako was stopped by an unexpected arrival of Kogoro, finally confirming that his suspicion of her from before was correct. Kogoro then proceeds to unveil Minako's murder strategy: first, after she realized the hole in Hironari's murder plan (the possibility of him becoming the suspect for Hideo murder case and getting caught before the plan was completed), Minako proceeded to murder Hideo by causing him to have a heart attack while driving via a stun grenade or a makeshift made with a small firework and disguised the crime as an accident. Knowing that Hironari will be using her as a witness and creating an alibi for himself, Minako used the moment to create an alibi for herself as well as she headed to Takae's room, drugged her, and disguised herself as her while the waited for Hironari to arrive and, pretended to get into a fight with him, and getting him to stab the fake blood she had prepared in advance. Because Hironari had to quickly leave the crime since to meet up with Entaro, he was unable to confirm "Takae"'s death, allowing Minako to murder Takae herself before leaving. However, as she was prepared to head to the marina where Entaro was, she unexpectedly ran into Kogoro who was heading to the Furuhashi sisters' room and subconsciously turned her chest away from him as she walked pass, allowing Kogoro to deduce that the person was a woman. Trivia Gallery minakoakiyoshi overlap eri.png|Minako's appearance overlapping with Eri Kisaki minakoakiyoshi disguise.png|Minako in disguise, unknowingly giving her identity away to Kogoro minakoakiyoshi surprise.png|Surprised when Kogoro first accused her minakoakiyoshi anger1.png minakoakiyoshi taunt.png MinakoAkiyoshi cornerKogoro.png minakoakiyoshi villainousreveal1.png|Minako's 1st villainous reveal, revealing that she is the true culprit minakoakiyoshi villainousreveal2.png|Minako's 2nd villainous reveal, with her harpoon gun MinakoAkiyoshi ShockTruth.png MinakoAkiyoshi AlcoholHideto.png MinakoAkiyoshi FatherOkita.png|With her father Captain Okita MinakoAkiyoshi PrepareKill.png MinakoAkiyoshi Anger.png MinakoAkiyoshi ShockKogoro.png MinakoAkiyoshi ConfronKogoro.png Category:Anime Villainess Category:2000s Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Attempted Murder Category:Murderer Category:Glasses Category:Martial Artist Category:Fate: Arrested